terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting Quest
The Hunting Quest 'is a quest completed by bringing enough Quest Items to the Huntsman NPC, these items will be then consumed from player's inventory and the player will be rewarded with randomly choosed item/s from the list. There can be more than one reward for a single quest. Quests can come in three variants: * Material Quest * Miniboss Quest * Catching Quest During Material Quests the player must gather enough materials which are randomly dropped with 20% chance from their respective enemies (eg. Worm's Tail from Devourers in Corruption). In Miniboss Quests a player must fight a quest specific miniboss which has 100% chance to drop its Trophy. The trophy must be then given to the Huntsman to complete the quest. Catching Quests are much different than two other; they instead require the player to seek for uncommonly appearing bugs, catching them with the bug net and bringing them here. They can also be stored in cages instead. Creatures Spawn Mechanics When player receives a miniboss quest, there's 1% Chance that this particular miniboss will spawn nearby if you're inside its corresponding biome (eg. ). Certain items like Hunter Armor can raise chance for it to spawn. The same mechanic pertains to all Critters from Catching Quests. Quest Items These are items needed to complete the quests. Rarity of each depends on a monster from it drops and Quest level. * Spider Skin * Worm's Tail * Bloody Cranium * Rainbow Piece * Yellow Plant * Mushrom Spores * White Fur * Hanging Moon Pearls * Infected Lixie Helmet * Decaying Flesh Trophies: * EoC Trophy * EoW/ BoC Trophy * Queen Bee Trophy * WoF Trophy * Skeletron Trophy * WoS Trophy * Twins Trophies * Destroyer Trophy * Skeletron Prime Trophy * Plantera Trophy * Golem Trophy * Moon Lord Trophy Critters: * Space Snail Quests Pre-Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu: * Kill Eye Of Cthulhu * Smash 1st Shadow Orb/ Crimson Heart Pre-Skeletron: * Defeat Eater Of Worlds/ Brain Of Cthulhu * Mine 100 Meteorite * Defeat Queen Bee Post-Skeletron: * Get Night's Edge * Kill WoF Hard Mode Quests Pre-Plantera: * Defeat 3 Mech Bosses * Find Plantera Bulb * Eat 3 Life fruits Post-Plantera: * Defeat Golem * Defeat Moon Lord * Defeat WoS War Mode Quests Post Moon Biome/Solar Biome: * Collect 50 Hanging Moon Pearls Rewards Pre-Eye of Cthulhu: * [[Hunter Armor|'Hunter Armor]]' '''1/15 Chance per piece * [[Hunter Banner|'Hunter Banner']] 1/15 Chance * 'Trophy Belt' 1/25 Chance * 2-4 '''Hunter Potion' 1/10 Chance * ??? (Melee Weapon) * ??? (Melee Weapon) * Zebra Skin ' 1/20 Chance * '''Tiger Skin '''1/20 Chance * '''Leopard Skin '''1/20 Chance * [[Spider Trophy|'Spider Trophy]] 1/2 Chance if quest was Spider related * [[Sticky Bow|'Sticky Bow']] 1/20 Chance * [[Shortbow|'Shortbow']] On completing 1st quest, 1/20 otherwise * 2-4 Healing Potion 1/10 Chance * 2-4 Mana Potion 1/10 Chance * 2-4''' Restoration Potion''' 1/15 Chance * [[Material Cage|'Material Cage']] 1/2 Chance on Catching Quest * ??? (Magic Weapon) * Golden Bug Net On completing 20th Catching Quest Post-Eye of Cthulhu: * [[Fly Staff|'Fly Staff']] 1/25 Chance * [[Eye Hook|'Eye Hook']] 1/30 Chance * [[Spider Rod|'Spider Rod']] 1/20 Chance * ??? (Throwing Weapon) Post-BoC/EoW: * [[Jester's Spear|'Jester's Spear']] 1/25 Chance * [[Sword Of Cthulhu|'Sword Of Cthulhu']] 1/25 Chance * Lifeform Analyzer 1/35 Chance * DPS Meter 1/35 Chance * ??? (Magic Weapon) * ??? (Magic Weapon) * Tally Counter '1/35 Chance * 'Rainbow Counterweight 1/20 Chance * [[Walloper|'Walloper']] 1/25 Chance * [[Firework Bow|'Firework Bow']] 1/30 Chance * ??? (Throwing Weapon) Post-Queen Bee: * [[Honey Throw|'Honey Throw']] 1/30 Chance if Queen Bee is defeated * 3 [[Honey Dye|'Honey Dye']] 1/20 Chance * [[Snatcher Rod|'Snatcher Rod']] 1/25 Chance Post Skeletron: * [[Longshot|'Longshot']] 1/25 Chance * [[Dynamite Sword|'Dynamite Sword']] 1/35 Chance * ??? (Magic Weapon) * Fire Shoes * 3 [[Ancient Cobalt Dye|'Ancient Cobalt Dye']] 1/20 Chance * 3 [[Flesh Dye|'Flesh Dye']] 1/20 Chance Hard Mode Rewards Pre-Plantera: * [[The Brain of Cthulhu|'The Brain of Cthulhu']] 1/25 Chance if world contains Crimson * [[Wyvern Tail|'Wyvern Tail']] 1/20 Chance * [[Dual Yoyo|'Dual Yoyo']] 1/35 Chance if Twins are defeated * ??? (Summoning Weapon) * [[Enchanted Scythe|'Enchanted Scythe']] 1/25 Chance * Pandora's Box '1/25 Chance if world contains Infestation * DIY Crossbow 1/20 Chance if 1 mech boss is defeated * ??? (Magic Weapon) * ??? (Magic Weapon) * ??? (Ranged Weapon) Post-Plantera: * [[Mag-Net Launcher|'Mag-Net Launcher]] 1/35 Chance * [[Worm Staff|'Worm Staff']] 1/35 Chance if world contains Corruption * The Repulser '1/35 Chance if world contains Infestation * ??? (Magic Weapon) * ??? (Melee Weapon) War Mode Rewards ?????: * [[Death's Throw|'Death's Throw]]' '???? * Lunar Dye 1/10 Chance if quest was Moon Biome related; 1/50 otherwise * The Moon '1/100 Chance * [[Mobile Flamethrower Unit|'Mobile Flamethrower Unit]] ???? Notes * Similar to Fishing, only one quest per day can be completed. * Players are only required to bring certain amount of items to end the quest. If more items are gathered they're left in player's inventory. * All miniboss trophies can be placed. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Gameplay Category:Community Ideas